Child of the Nile
by Marie8
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. RioxGaru
1. Default Chapter

A/N Yup, I'm writing another story. A RioxGaru to be exact. It was inspired by a story I read in 6th grade called Cat in the mirror and a gundam wing fic I read a few months ago. Then it hit me when I was riding home from my cousin's house. Garu is a pharaoh to be, and his father is very ill. He is currently 16 but well turn 17 in a few days that's about it here's the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garu paced across the room again still worried sick, fate was not on his side today. His father's condition had gotten worse and his mother would not stop nagging him about getting married. His servant Tune shifted back and forth in fear of the reckless teen.  
  
"Garu darling," Garu growled low in his throat, why did his mother have to call him that he was almost 17, not 7. Shaking his head he walked stiffly in the direction his mother voice had come from.  
  
"What?" he questioned peering into his mother's study. A letter lay open in front of her.  
  
"Darling I have wonderful news, you're bestowed to Leena Fujimura from a large town northeast of the grand Nile. She will arrived in two days, consider it part of your birthday present.  
  
"WHAT?" was the reply from the green hared pharaoh-to-be. "When did I agree to any of this?" he demanded.  
  
"Baby," a growl echoed threw the study. "Son," she said correcting herself, "you have to understand I love you, I really do, but I must also think about the country and it's people. If you just can't stand her we'll talk, but you have refused most all the woman of a descent aspect in the country."  
  
"I see," Garu growled and stiffly stalked out of the room to grab a snack, and perhaps go for a walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gareas sat down on a creaking wooden dock that over looked the Nile, their life support, and the heart of his country. The green-gray water splashed against the support beams of the small dock. He pulled a date out of his small denim pack and sat happily munching and watching the sunset. Pink, purple, blue, gold, orange, silver, and many other color died the water of the Nile. His guards stood not to far away watching his every move, and the movement of anyone within of thirty feet of him.  
  
Garu sat just enjoying the silence and the beautiful view of the sunset. If this Leena girl was anything like the last ones these would be his last few minutes of silence, since he had meetings all of tomorrow.  
  
After about forty-five minutes the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, and the sky was quickly darkening. The moon was now clearly visible amongst a dark blanket that was littered with stars, shining and sparkling. Calmly he stood up and slowly returned to his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garu rubbed his eyes still half-asleep, he would have loved to sleep ten more hours but Tune's soft voice was stirring him from his dreams. Sleepily he rolled out of bed and landed with a thud on the dirt floor. Standing up he stretched his long bronze limbs. Still in a dream like state he walked over to the end of his bed where his clothes and wig had been laid out. Carefully he dressed him self and placed his wig over his spiky green hair. After which he meandered down to the conference room and took his seat between his mother and little sister, Saki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garu sigh he had been in meetings for ten hours. Now he was taking a walk with Saki, she had taken off her wig, and unbound her long red hair.  
  
Once they had returned home they said good night and disappeared into their rooms. Garu fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Leena would arrive tomorrow, that would be the end of his rest and relaxation.  
  
A/N Well there it is, please review.  
  
~~Marie 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hopefully I'll be able to keep the chapters coming out but you know me. Right well in this chapter Leena arrives, yay. Here goes.  
  
Duet-Sama AKA The Chibi Master: No not the killer chibi puppy eyes anything but that.  
  
Kitten-Luv: Ummm zebras sexy? Nope, sorry.  
  
Silfee: Aw thankies.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I can still dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sir, please wake up, mistress Leena well be here soon," Tune's soft voice cut threw Gareas's dreamless sleep. Opening one green eye he noticed that Tune was dressed quite nicely, and one of his best outfits have been laid out for him to wear. Muttering rude things under his breath Garu stood up and stretched in a cat like way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garu sat sleepily on his throne to the right of his father, his mother sat of his father's left, and Saki sat happily on his right. Suddenly the great door open. In walked a huge caravan decorated in gold and silver, and studded with rare jewels. Behind walked two boys, who were whispering to each other. They were clearly slaves, one could tell by their outfits. One had hair that was spiked up and bleached on the top. The other, the younger and shorter of the two, had purple hair.  
  
Garu returned his attention to the caravan just as a woman stepped out; her golden blond hair fell freely down to the middle of her back. She wore a light purple dress, with slits in the sides that came up to the top of her thighs. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the mid-morning sun.  
  
"Presenting her majesty, Princess Leena," one of the doormen announced.  
  
Leena approached the throne with graceful strides. "Good morning your Majesty," her voice flowed like silk threw her rose colored lips, she gave a small bow and backed slightly away.  
  
"Arise," came Garu's father's weakly voice. Leena returned to a normal standing position.  
  
"May I freshen up before lunch?" Leena questioned.  
  
"Of course," Garu's mother spoke up. "Phil will show you to your room." With that Phil motioned for Leena and her to servants to follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Garu," Saki's voice cut threw the silence. Garu turned his head stiffly to look at his little sister. "Here," she said while shoving a box into his lap. Slowly he opened it, inside sat a small kitten, its large light green eyes stared contentedly at him.  
  
"Wow," mused while picking up the adorable kitten, "Where did you get such a fascinating creature sister?"  
  
"A merchant sold her to me, yesterday while I was walking along the Grand Nile," Saki replied softly.  
  
"I see," Garu commented still holding the small kitty. "What shall we name her?"  
  
"How about Bastet after the protective cat goddess herself." Saki stated. A small smile appeared on Garu's royal face; he nodded slightly as a sign that he thought that was a good idea.  
  
"Princess Leena are you there?" Rio's voice cut threw the mid-morning air. The young servant's head popped threw Garu's doorway. Quickly the boy fell to his knees, "I'm sorry your majesty," he squeaked.  
  
"Arise," Garu command, this salve was far different then any he had every seen before, this alone intrigued him.  
  
"Princess Saki," Phil's gentle voice echoed slightly threw the now silent room.  
  
"Coming," Saki said while jumping up out of her sitting position. "Take good care of Bastet, I'll see you later," she called while running out of the room to see what Phil needed.  
  
Garu and Rio were now alone together in Garu's room.  
  
A/N Heehee it's a cliffy I'm so cruel. Anywhoo the more you review the faster I put out the chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Heehee sorry for the long wait, but I have a ton of stuff like homework and sites and well just too much for a poor little girl like me to handle. But never fear I'm ignoring the homework and writing, feel the love.  
  
Duet~Sama: WoW, I'm glad you like it. *Does her own little jig*  
  
Shining Illusion: That's what I thought, so yesterday I decided to see if one of my friends had updated, I couldn't find her, so I put it off. Today I was checking out MK fic's and there she was under a new name. Apparently she wrote a lemon and fanfiction.net deleted her account. So I've decided I'll put that off, cause I don't want to be deleted, but thanks for saying I'm a good writer. *Hugs* Perhaps later.  
  
Guess what here a promise this chapter will be over 1,000 words because of the long wait for this chapter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rio glanced around the now silent room; it was common knowledge that he was not to speak in less spoken to. He glanced over at the green hared prince, sitting perfectly straight, green hair moving ever so slightly in the light breeze coming threw the door that lead to the garden his eyes sparkling in the rays of light that filtered in. A slight smile crossed his well-tanned face.  
  
Garu was the one to break the silences; "It's almost noon, would you care to join me for lunch?" The words slipped from his lips, almost causing Rio to faint like a schoolgirl, but why would a man of such high standards ask a slave to attend lunch with him? Well Rio could really care less, so quickly he bounded to his feet. Garu stood up with refined dignity and the to proceeded to the dinning room.  
  
Rio took a seat at the lower table a few feet away from the larger grander table that those of higher class sat at. To his surprise Garu took a sit next to him, at that Rio fell right out of his chair, and landed butt first on the tile floor. Looking up he noticed the prince standing above him laughing his head off, a very unprince like thing to do.  
  
"Owwww," was the reply from the boy sitting on the ground. Garu extend his hand out to help him, quickly Rio grabbed it and allowed the soon-to-be- pharaoh to pull him up. Well as with any good romantic story this has to happen. Garu under estimated his strength and fell right on top of the boy, Rio, not saying that he minded. Both lay on the ground attempting to free themselves from the knot that had been created.  
  
"Perhaps he is in here, you know how much Rioroute likes food." Came a voice from the hall.  
  
"Yes, yes he does like to eat," Replied a voice, know all to well as Leena. Both boys lying on the floor looked at each other and began a feverish attempt to free themselves. Just as the small door opened and Leena walked in, the boys were able to pull apart which sent Rio rolling over twice and Garu flat on his back, barley able to keep from cracking up. With in seconds both the purple hair boy and Leena had falling to there knees.  
  
"Arise," Garu commanded finally able to regain control of himself. Calmly he stood only to be jumped by Leena who was inspecting him for injuries, sure that mean old Rioroute had attempting to kill him out of jealousy.  
  
"Sure you sure you're all right your majesty? I'm so very sorry about that, you have to excuse Rioroute he's a bit of a cults." Leena commented looking over him.  
  
"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern," Garu said nodding.  
  
"If you're sure," Leena hesitated.  
  
"Don't worry good lady I'm fine," Garu mused and watched Rio lead Leena off to who know where.  
  
~~~~~Rio's POV~~~~~  
  
'Oh crap I'm going to get it now, she thinks I trying to kill him cause I was jealousy, of what? The point she likes him, if I kill anyone it's gonna be her.'  
  
"Rioroute, Rioroute, RIOROUTE!!!" Leena's sharp voice cut in. "I don't know what goes threw that stupid slave mind of yours but you are in so much trouble it's not even funny, what were you thinking.bla bla bla bla."  
  
'Who cares what that old hag thinks I didn't try to kill him, in fact I think I. no it's not possible, I don't love Gareas, I don't love Gareas I do love Gareas, what no, no, no I DON'T love him.'  
  
"Heehee that's what they all say," whispered a little voice in the back of his mind.  
  
'Great now I'm hearing voices, and not just any voices, no that would be to good for me, they're voices that are rude and well yeah.'  
  
"Who you calling rude?" The voice hissed back.  
  
'Aw shut it, I'm ignoring you, now to get my mind on something else, oh I know how about that super hott chick, what's her name oh yeah Phil.'  
  
"One word: YUCK!" Was the reply from the voice"  
  
'Screw you,'  
  
Well when Leena said Rio was a cults she wasn't lying, and the boy who had been arguing with himself ran right in to the door that connected to his room with the hall, Leena had long since finished her rant and was now off who knows where.  
  
'Aw crap, who put the door there? What I need is a nice long nap, a real long nap.'  
  
"With dreams of Prince Gareas," the voice piped up. A dead silence was the only reply.  
  
A/N Look no cliffy, aren't you proud? I am. Well I hope you all like this chapter, and don't forget to, drum roll please, REVIEW!!! Yes you heard me right click that little button down there and send me a review, even if all it says it "I read it" or "it sucks" or "good" come on it's not that hard. 


End file.
